


hello shooting star

by happywinks



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Pining, ish, possible mentions of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywinks/pseuds/happywinks
Summary: one night maehara thinks he saw isogai jump from a bridge.he prays and wishes it wasnt true as the shooting starts pass by.songficall lower case (apart from the lyrics)





	hello shooting star

_The sun shines, red afterimages_  
On the other sides of my eyelids  
With the notebook and pen in my leather bag  
Come, let's start walking 

i had just finished seeing my cousin who came over from italy today. i hadn't seen her in a long time and i really missed her. my parents went home early, and it's 5 o clock.  
school was fun today. isogai was there. any day with isogai is good. i think i fell in love with him today, again.

_No matter how much I draw, it isn’t pretty_  
It's not the fault of the paint I chose  
I still remember  
The shooting star I saw at midnight yesterday  
I was waiting for… 

im still on my way home. it's nine o clock now. i was on the bridge on my way home now looking at all the stars. yesterday i saw a shooting star for the first time in ages. the last time i saw one was when me and isogai were 6.  
wait.  
is that... isogai?  
no way.  
he wouldn't

im seeing something.  
'goodbye'  
im hearing something.

my vision is blurry, this is simply a nightmare.  
a bad dream.

but it just seems all too real.  
maybe if he hears me, he'll...  
'isogai!'  
'please! dont!'

_Hello, shooting star_  
Hello, shooting star again  
I've been waiting  
That dreaming girl  
Is always here, Ah Ah  
Just like on that day, Ah Ah 

_Hello, shooting star_  
Hello, shooting star again  
I've been waiting  
Don’t stop dreaming  
Even if you're crying, Ah Ah  
Even if you're laughing, Ah Ah  
Shine again 

a figure fell in front of me, from the bridge.  
the bridge where we laughed and cried.  
the bridge where we first met each other.  
the bridge where we first walked home together.

_Those eyes gaze motionlessly_  
And reflect this transparent world  
Looking up at the sky, it’s like feeing at ease  
It’s that kind of color, isn’t it 

the bridge  
where i fell in love with you.

_The words to describe everything do not appear_  
There is no color more beautiful than you  
If you could be played as a note  
It would be a shining reverberation  
That astonished the world 

i remember the poems irina jelavic asked us to write in english.   
i wrote mine about you.  
to think i'd lose you now...

_I'm waiting for you_  
I'm waiting for you always  
I've been waiting  
The you who is dreaming is always  
Looking far away, Ah Ah  
And chasing after, Ah Ah 

_I'm waiting for you_  
I'm waiting for you always  
I don’t want to stop dreaming either  
Just like you, Ah Ah  
Just like on that day, Ah Ah 

_Hello, shooting star_  
Hello, shooting star again  
I've been waiting 

please  
i know i'm not great  
i'm a useless playboy with bad grades.  
but just this once  
i want to see him again.  
i want to see isogai  
just once more  
Let's meet up with the moon on a beautiful night

_I am here, Ah Ah_  
Just like on that day, Ah Ah  
Shining 

thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fist angst xD. IM NOT AN UNHAPPY PERSON IM SORRYYYY  
> hope you enjoyed because this ship is just too cute!!!!


End file.
